omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Nature of Incarnations (Incarnations of Immortality)
Introduction Helo there, It's SuperBearNeo and today I'm going to be giving you a rundown of how Incarnations from the series Incarnations of Immortality function and give just how powerful they can be. This blog mainly serves to give a rundown of the powers and feats that numerous Incarnations display. this blog also is meant to explain the essential themes at play regarding The Incarnations, as contrary to their name, they do have principles they run on and the likes. With that being said, It's about time I explained how Incarnations function in regards to their series and it's applicability to combat Background Information Incarnations of Immortality '''is the name of an eight-book fantasy series by Piers Anthony. The books are each focused upon one of seven supernatural "offices" (Death, Time, Fate, War, Nature, Evil , Good, and Night) in a fictional reality and history parallel to ours, with the exception that society has advanced both magic and modern technology. The series covers the adventures and struggles of a group of humans, called "Incarnations", who hold these supernatural positions for a certain time Nature of Incarnations Incarnations are stated to be outside of traditional Life and Death, not being bound by "scheduled ends". They are essentially immortal beings and only exist to serve a natural function to reality (Type 5 Immortality; Deathless) *"Death, Time, Fate, War, Nature," she said. "The major field agents operating between God and Satan, answerable to neither. If any of us were scheduled to die like mortal folk, we would have to be concerned for the disposition of our souls, and that's a conflict of interest. No, we are immortal, as we have to be, accountable to neither superpower. But we do have to do our jobs, or things become complicated."' The act of killing another Incarnation will only cause those who defeated them to assume the role of office and essentially become that Incarnation (Type 6 Immortality; Parasitic) *"Zane wrenched his horrified gaze to her. "I killed Death!" he exclaimed. "Indeed you did. You shall now assume his office." "I-what?" Zane was having trouble regaining mental equilibrium. "You are the new Death," she said patiently. "This is the way it is done. He who kills Death becomes Death." '' Incarnations are unable to grow old and are reliant on whether their pheonema ae occuring (Innortality Type 1 & 8; Ageless & Reliant) *''"Old age will never come to you. Neither will death, if you perform well. If you ask the average person what he most desires, he will answer, 'Never to die.' That is, of course, an absolutely foolish wish; in due time you will be better able to appreciate the importance of dying. It is not the right to live, but the right to die that is most important." '' Incarnations are stated to be personfications of the various roles they fill. However, they are physical aspects of the ideals and aren't abstractions of their concepts (Physical Embodiment/Abstract Existence; Type 3) *''"As a personification," Chronos corrected him. "An Incarnation of an essential function of existence. Persons differ, but the role continues." "That's another thing it's hard to get used to-the notion that things like Death and Time are offices, not physical laws or whatever." "We are roles and offices and laws and more," Chronos assured him. "We are also human beings, and that human quality is important."'' Incarnations are stated to be immune to extreme heats, radiation, colds and ETC. *''"Now get his shoes. They're invulnerable to heat, cold, penetration, radiation, et cetera, just as is the cloak"'' The Power of Incarnations Incarnations such as Nature (whom is a very powerful one when she learns her role much better. Here she's inexperienced) are capable of accidently erasing reality, of which was caused by her Song of Chaos (Mind you, of which was stated numerous times to have occured) *''"She hovered in stasis, unable even to decide how she should feel. The calamity was so complete! She had reacted in pique and destroyed the world. What remained for her?"'' *''"Oh." Now Orb remembered what she had learned before: that every Song of the Llano interacted with any of the Elements or Kingdoms. She had tried to negate the Song of Chaos, but had only reversed the invocation of Fire. "Then I invoked Earth, and it destroyed everything. What can the fifth Element do, worse than that?" "That is the Void,". Thanatos said. "It will reset the universe to its original state, without form and void." '' *''All of what has happened before counts for nothing? All of what all of you have done-undone? How could I let that happen?" Now she understood why Satan had said this was the ultimate weapon against him-but that its cost was too great. "Or she can vote to allow me to reverse the course of recent time, restoring the world to its state just before she started the Song of Chaos," Chronos concluded.'' It should also be noted that Incarnations of Immortality's comsology consists of 5 realms that exist (possibly more considering the implied existence of alternate realities) *The Main Universe *Heaven *Hell *Purgatory *The Tapestry God (The Incarnation of Good) was capable of bringing all of reality into existence in a matter of six days. It should also be noted that Incarnations follow the pheonema/beliefs that are tied to them *''"In the beginning God created the Heaven and the Earth," '' *''" God created the world in six days!"'' It's stated that The Incarnations could destroy reality if they truly wanted, however that isn't their job and thus are unwilling to do it *''"This was the type of generosity afforded by one with such enormous power that she could, if she chose, destroy the world. Any of the seven major Incarnations could-but their thrust was not to harm the world, but to preserve it."'' Conclusions Incarnations themselves are Multi-Universal '('Low Multiversal) entities who also have various forms of immortality (as would the name of the series suggest). While most of the verse consists of scaling to Nature (Who as pointed out, literally erases all of reality), there are some feats they and few such as God creating everything or some of the ones I didn't mention such as Chronos repairing all of reality to fix Nature's mistake or Fate having control over Fate (to the extend where it can damage time). Overall the verse is relatively powerful and shouldn't be messed with Category:Blog posts Category:Incarnations of Immortality